Gem of My Eye
by KoriryuVEX
Summary: On one fateful night, a mare's feelings are realised. With one simple meeting of the six best friends, life will never be the same for a certain mare. The start of something new isn't always good. Femslash. Rated T, just in case. Finished.
1. A Brewing Storm

Hey there guys! This is KoriryuVEX, and you're about to read my first fanfiction! I don't really know what else to put up here... Read, enjoy, and review!

Rated T, just in case.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, not me! (If it did, this would be canon)

* * *

Chapter One: A Brewing Storm

* * *

"Ah, no, that simply won't do!" Rarity scolded herself as she fiddled with the rubies on her creation. "Hm, maybe like this...? Little more to the left- wait go back...! There!" The mare took a step back to admire her work. "Ah, it is absolutely perfect! Fit for a princess!"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh, just who could that be?" The well-spent pony made her way downstairs and opened the door. "Oh, why hello, Rainbow Dash! To what do I owe this... pleasure?"

"There's a big storm being set up, and a few ponies are sick, so I have to do extra work. Can you go around and tell others?" Rainbow spoke hastily, trying to wrap up this conversation, hopefully without argument.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, during these storms, I'm always with Fluttershy, but I won't be able to comfort her tonight, and you're the only other pony I trust." _Of course_, Rarity thought. Fluttershy, being often scared by her own shadow, was bound to be terrified of thunderstorms. "Will you please help her?"

"But of course, darling! Why, I would never let Fluttershy down!"

"Great, THANKS!" Rainbow yelled as she flew in a hurry back to the weather team.

* * *

Rarity made sure to not skip a single house. She told everypony in sight of the coming storm, and saved the most important house for last:

Fluttershy's.

With a loud, yet elegant, knock on the door, it slowly opens to reveal the pink-maned pegasus that Rarity had longed to see all night. "Oh, hello Rarity, what brings you here?"

"Rainbow Dash has asked me to tell everypony about the storm they're raising." Fluttershy gulped, her eyes widening.

"A s-s-storm?" Fluttershy began to look up at the sky, noticing the weather team, and Rainbow Dash, moving the storm clouds in place.

"Fluttershy," Rarity began, trying consciously to keep her voice down. "Rainbow Dash can't make it tonight. And we all know how sensitive you are, would you like my company?"

Without saying a word, and with her eyes tightly closed, the pegasus nodded, inviting the unicorn inside her house. The sky quickly began to darken and rain began to fall on Ponyville.

*CRACK*

Rarity heard Fluttershy scream as she bolted into her bed, covering herself from head to hoof in her blanket and visibly shaking. "Fluttershy, darling," Rarity cooed, slowly peeling the blanket from her yellow-coated friend. The fashionista carefully stroked Fluttershy's mane. "I'm here. You have nothing to fear."

"R-Rarity..."

*CRACK*

"P-Please hold me...!" Rarity slowly climbed into Fluttershy's bed and placed a hoof around her, still gently stroking her mane.

"I don't know how Rainbow Dash normally goes about this, but I can assure you that I won't leave hoofs reach, sweetie." Fluttershy turned to face the unicorn, tears dripping down her cheeks. Rarity brought a hoof to the pegasus' face and carefully wiped them away. She closed her eyes and nuzzled Fluttershy, rubbing her back. "We should try to get in some sleep, Fluttershy."

*CRACK*

Fluttershy jumped. "... R-Rarity?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"T-Thank you..." Fluttershy muttered, nuzzling into her best friends neck.

"It's quite alright... darling..." Both Rarity and Fluttershy drifted to sleep. Rarity dreamed of Fluttershy that night. Fluttershy dreamed of Rarity.

* * *

It had been a week after that night. Rarity hadn't spoken with Fluttershy all that much after they spent the night together, but there was one thing the unicorn had noticed recently.

Rarity, on occasions, would catch Fluttershy staring at her. Quite intently, as well. The alarm clock beside Rarity's bed went off and she rose to her feet to begin another shiny day in Ponyville.

It began like any other day, she ate a breakfast consisting of leftovers from her dinner last night. She crafted a simple, yet elegant dress for her newest client, but that's where the clockwork routine ended.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"A client, perhaps?" Rarity muttered to herself. "But I'm not open right now..." She opened the front door to see a pink Earth pony smiling at her.

"Good morning, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie kept going, not giving a chance for Rarity to interlude. "We're all having lunch at Twilight's today, she said Fluttershy has something awfully important to tell all of us! Maybe she needs help with something? Oh! I bet she finally got a coltfriend!" With the last word uttered, Rarity strangely felt a slight pain in her chest as if she didn't like that idea. "Anyway I'll see you later, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie yelled, literally skipping back to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hm, I wonder what it is that's so important? Maybe she did find a... a coltfriend." Rarity found herself feeling strangely saddened when she envisioned Fluttershy with a colt. Why? Why was she having all of these thoughts? The unicorn found herself unable to concentrate for the rest of the morning. She, instead, simply waited for lunch time and began slowly walking to Twilight Sparkle's house. She knocked on the front door and was greeted by the younger unicorn.

"C'mon in, Rarity. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash are already here." Rarity entered Twilight's house and took a seat next to Fluttershy, without uttering a word. Shortly after, about five minutes later, Applejack arrived and took her seat.

"Alright y'all, let's start this party!"

"Party? No one told me this was a party! I could've brought streamers and cupcakes and balloons and cupcakes and cup-"

"Pinkie, please calm down." Pinkie Pie shushed herself after being pleaded by Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, if you would?" Twilight asked.

"Right." Fluttershy looked around nervously, stealing a few glances at Rarity. "I, um, have something I need to tell you guys. Something I, um, have never told anypony before." Everyone in the room remained silent, staring expectantly at Fluttershy. "I... I'm a... a..." She sighed. "I'm a fillyfooler."

Jaws dropped around the room. All except for Rarity's. The unicorn hastily wrapped her best friend in a tight hug. "Oh Fluttershy, I'm so glad you're being open about this! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hehe, thank you Rarity."

"So, Fluttershy," Twilight finally broke the awkwardness. "How long have you known you were a... a fillyfooler?" Twilight uttered the last word carefully, as if she was treading on thin ice.

"Well, I've always found mares to be more interesting than colts but it wasn't until recently that I knew for sure." Fluttershy dared not look any of her friends in the eye, fearing their judgement.

"And what happened to make you realise somethin' like that?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I... I fell for a mare..."

* * *

Eyes darted around the room throughout the whole afternoon. Lunch was eaten in silence, and not one pony dared to ask about the mare that Fluttershy had fallen for. Everypony eventually departed from Twilight's little get-together, and Fluttershy insisted upon staying to help clean up.

"So, Fluttershy, who's the lucky mare?" Fluttershy's cheeks instantly turned bright red.

"I... I-I'd rather not say right now." The pegasus kept her eyes down, not wanting to look at Twilight.

"Oh, c'mon, you know I won't tell anypony."

"Well, she's very kind, talented, smart, supportive, she's very understanding. She's comforting, sophisticated and very, very beautiful." Twilight could see the red of Fluttershy's cheeks and the giddy smile that was washing over her face as the pegasus continued to look down.

"Most of all, she's just the sweetest pony I've ever met, and she means a lot to me, Twilight."

"Well, when you're ready to give me a name, go ahead, but I won't pester you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Fluttershy dreamt of her dream mare that night. Rarity couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

A/N: This turned out to be a lot more in-depth than I first had planned... Hey guys. How did you feel about this? Feel free to drop me a review. Now, this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. Give me a nice, warm welcome! Also, I hope it's obvious who Fluttershy likes, but if it isn't, I won't spoil it here.

I have completed a few more chapters as I write this, and I will be updating once or twice a week, I'm not entirely sure.

-Kori


	2. Book Smarts

Chapter Two: Book Smarts

* * *

"Ah, Fluttershy, I've been looking forward to this all week!" Rarity stated as her and the pegasus made their way to the spa.

"You have?"

"But, of course! Work has become more and more stressful, as well as... something... that I haven't been able to shake off." The unicorn avoids eye contact with her best friend.

"Something?"

"It's nothing that I feel I can say right now."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Oh my. This is relaxing..."

"Simply divine..." Unlike their usual trips to the spa, not many words are uttered between the mares. "Fluttershy, there's been something that I've wanted to ask for a time."

"Um, yes?"

"Who is this mare that you've supposedly fallen for?" Fluttershy's cheeks instantaneously turned a bright shade of red.

"U-Um, I don't want to say..."

"Is it Twilight? I noticed that you seemed dreadfully eager to help her clean up..."

"N-No, it's not Twilight. There w-were a lot of dishes and I c-couldn't let her clean it up herself." Fluttershy looks down the whole time, still blushing heavily.

"Is it Rainbow Dash? You two seem awfully close..."

"N-No..."

"Well, whoever it is, I can only wish you the best of luck!"

* * *

Apart from that one session of conversation, the entire of the weekly spa trip was spent in relaxing - yet awkward - silence. Instead of returning home as she normally would, Rarity decided to pay a visit to her dear friend, Twilight Sparkle.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

*CREAK*

"Oh, hi there, Rarity."

"Hello, Twilight. There's something that I wish to speak with you about." Rarity walked past the threshold of the door, practically inviting herself inside.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, seeing as how Fluttershy stayed back to clean three days ago, if she told you who she likes?"

"Well, she didn't give me a name, but I think you already know." Twilight looked Rarity right in the eye, confirming the suspicion she held. "Why come to me about this?"

"I didn't know who to go to, Twilight. I'm really unsure of this."

"The best thing to do is to just let her down gently, tell her you don't like her like that and try to go on as usual." Twilight takes a seat beside the purple-maned pony and places a hoof on her shoulder.

"That's the thing, Twilight..." Rarity turned to the floor, eyes closed with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Wait, don't tell me. You return her feelings?"

Rarity sighed. "I think I do, Twilight. But I don't know if this is what I want."

"Well, I can't help decide that, Rarity. All I can do right now is lend an ear-"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Oh? Who could that be?" Twilight rose from her seat and opened the library door.

"Hi, Twilight."

"Oh, come on in, Fluttershy!" When the pegasus' name is spoken, Rarity felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh! Um, hi Rarity..." Fluttershy's cheeks turn bright, as do Rarity's.

Twilight feels the heat in the room. "I'll go and get us some snacks." _This should give Rarity the chance to decide. I hope for Fluttershy's sake that she chooses to be with her_, Twilight thought to herself.

"Um, Rarity-"

"Fluttershy, I'm going to spare you the pain of telling me by saying that I know that you like me." The pink-maned pegasus turns a bright red.

"O-Oh, y-you do...?"

"Yes, darling. Sit next to me." Fluttershy hesitantly took a seat beside her best friend, looking away. "Fluttershy, I realise this must be very difficult for you."

"Rarity, if you don't like me, it's okay."

"Fluttershy-"

"No. Don't try to make me feel-"

"Fluttershy, let me speak!" The pegasus winced.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Fluttershy, this isn't easy for me, either. I can't tell you that I don't like you. Because..." Rarity sighed.

"I understand that you don't want to hurt me, but it can't be helped..."

"Fluttershy, stop jumping to conclusions! I can't tell you that I don't like you because... because it's not true..." Rarity looked away from the yellow-coated mare.

"Rarity...?" Without a word being uttered, the unicorn draped her leg around Fluttershy's shoulders and pulled the pegasus closer.

From the threshold, Twilight watched with a grin covering her face. She silently crept over to Rarity and slightly nudged her. Rarity looked up quizzically. _Kiss her_, Twilight mouthed.

Rarity laid a hoof to Fluttershy's chin and lifted her head to meet her's, softly planting her lips upon the pegasus'. Fluttershy first winced in shock, but eased into the kiss, smiling.

Twilight retreated back to the kitchen, leaving the two mares in peace. "Hey Twilight, what's going on in there?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Spike."

* * *

"You go on ahead, dear. I must speak a word with Twilight." Fluttershy nodded with a wide smile dressing her blushing face, and Rarity entered the library once again.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you for listening and telling me what to do." The younger unicorn turned to Rarity, smiling.

"It's no problem, Rarity. You should get going, though."

"I suppose I should, after all... I have somepony special waiting for me."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! What did y'all think? While this chapter was significantly shorter, I, nevertheless, loved it. Stuff happened in this chapter, and Rarity/Fluttershy (Flarity as I call it) is now underway!

As it says in the summary, this will update once a week. Saturday, to be specific. As I write this note, I already have chapter three ready, so don't fret about not seeing an update!

-Kori


	3. Fork in the Road

**Sorry guys, but this one took several tries to upload. You probably all got the email notification and got disappointed when there wasn't a third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Fork in the Road

* * *

"You know, we could just go to Sugarcube Corner," Fluttershy broke the silence.

"No, Pinkie Pie doesn't know yet, and she'd make a big deal over it."

"True. How about we just forget it for now and try again another time?" The pegasus looked at her marefriend with a tilt in her head.

"It's probably for the best. Fluttershy, how about we just relax for a while? We have the whole day to ourselves, after all." Rarity rose from her seat at the table.

"Sure."

Rarity had been racking her brain for hours on end. Yesterday went so well for her and Fluttershy, yet here they were, struggling to decide what to do for their first date.

The mares retreated to the couch and simply held each other, comforted by each other's presence.

"You know, if everypony knew about us then it would be fine to go to Sugarcube Corner," Fluttershy suggested, looking Rarity in the eye.

"Maybe we should tell everyone. But it may be too soon. We haven't even had our first date. But we can't have it unless we tell them. Oh, I'm rambling." The unicorn held her head down while Fluttershy held her tighter.

"I think we should tell them. It's not right to keep it from them." Rarity looked up, puzzled at the pegasus' unusual bout of confidence.

"I agree. Seeing as Twilight already knows, we could have another meeting there."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Well then, let's go, darling."

* * *

Quickly after arriving at the library, Twilight got the word out to their friends about the meeting for dinner that night.

"Again? Now, what in the heck is so gosh darn important that ya invite us, 'again,' on such short notice?" Applejack looked at her purple-coated friend expectantly.

"It's about Fluttershy again." Applejack's eyes lit up.

"Really? Do ya think she's gonna name this mare she went and fell fer?"

Twilight smiled to herself. "I dunno, maybe!"

* * *

After telling Applejack about their dinner meeting, no other ponies remained to be informed. She hastily returned to the library to find that Pinkie Pie had already arrived.

"Oh hiya Twilight! This is gonna be so much fun!" Twilight looked over at Rarity and Fluttershy, who were seated as opposed to Pinkie who was, quite literally, bouncing around the room.

"Settle down, Pinkie," Twilight pleaded. "The others probably won't be here for a whi-"

As Twilight was about to finish her sentence, the door flung open and in flew Rainbow Dash, leaving a trail of dust and rainbows behind her.

"Hey everypony. Waiting on Applejack again?" Rainbow asked, looking around the room.

"Yep," Twilight replied bluntly.

After what felt like an hour of waiting, the library door opened to reveal the hard working farmer known as Applejack. "Sorry everypony, did I keep y'all waitin'?"

"Just a little bit," Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Food's all ready, let's dig in!" Twilight exclaimed before receiving a nudge from Rarity. "... After the news that Fluttershy has for us!"

Everypony took their seat, Rarity seated beside Fluttershy. "Well, the m-mare I like and I talked..."

Applejack leant forward, expectantly. "Go on..."

"A-And she liked me back, so we're now d-dating." Fluttershy's voice lowered as the last word was uttered, as if treading with caution.

Jaws dropped around the room, save for Rarity and Twilight, who were smiling wildly. Beneath the table, Rarity held her marefriend's hoof.

"Whoisit whoisit whoisit?" Rainbow stammered rather hastily.

Fluttershy and Rarity turned slightly to one another and nodded. They closed their eyes simultaneously and leant forward. Their lips met, their cheecks flushed, and they smiled, both getting deeper into the kiss.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie excitedly yelped from the other end of the table excitedly. Applejack and Rainbow watched, awestricken, while Twilight simply continued to grin.

The mares separated hesitantly and turned back to the others, blushing like crazy. "W-Well?" Fluttershy broke the silence.

The other mares simply continued to watch in awe, as Twilight set the food around the table. "Well everypony, let's dig in!"

* * *

Throughout dinner, all eyes stayed focused on Rarity and Fluttershy, as if waiting for something else to happen. The couple simply ate their dinner, occasionally feeding one another, smiling. 'They truly are meant for each other,' Twilight thought to herself.

"Good night, everypony!" Twilight called to her leaving friends. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, we need to talk." The mares looked at each other, puzzled, and obliged Twilight's request.

"You two didn't say a word all night."

"How could we? What 'do' we say when two of our best friends start dating?"

"Ah hafta agree with Rainbow. Just what exactly do we tell them?" Applejack stood tall, almost as if trying to intimidate Twilight.

"You could've at least wished them luck or something, instead of just sitting there, dumbfounded. Did you see the look on Fluttershy's face? She needs all the support she can get!" Twilight stood her ground, and although she possesses a weaker physique, intimidated both Applejack and Rainbow.

"... You're right, Twilight," Applejack stated, her head hanging low.

"Yeah, you're right... Next time I see Fluttershy... or Rarity... I'll give them my best!" Rainbow looked enthused.

"Me too!"

* * *

After departing from the library, Applejack was walking home when she ran into Rarity. "Well, howdy Rarity! What can ah do ya fer?"

"You know how you set up that big romantic dinner for your brother and Cherilee?"

"Well, yeah..."

"I was hoping you could do the same for Fluttershy and I... For our first date..." Rarity looked the farmer right in the eyes, with a desperate look on her face.

"But of course, Rarity!" The unicorn smiled fiercly and turned to return to her marefriend's cottage. Applejack suddenly remembered the scolding she had recieved from Twilight. "Rarity!"

Rarity turned back to face the earth pony. "Ah wish you an' Fluttershy the best of luck!"

Rarity simply grinned sincerely and walked back to meet with her somepony special.

* * *

A/N: In my opinion, the worst chapter so far. But I still liked it. I tried to go a little more in-depth with Rarity and Fluttershy's relationship, but I figured it'd be best if I took it slow.

The next chapter actually may not meet the weekly update schedule, as it'll require a lot of planning on my part.

Also, writing the way in which Applejack speaks is quite the challenge.

-Kori


	4. An Acre Away

Chapter Four: An Acre Away

* * *

"Girls, ah got a little proposal for y'all."

"What is it, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash simply asked, the other two mares in the room remaining silent.

"Last night, after our little get together, Rarity asked me to put together their first date, like ah did for Big Mac last year." The other girls smiled.

"Ah propose that instead of it being jus' me, we should all pitch in to help the lovebirds." Applejack looked around the room to see her friends all looking at one another, grinning.

"Applejack, that's a wonderful idea!" Twilight spoke first, still smiling.

"Yeah, AJ! That sounds awesome!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

Pinkie Pie started bouncing around the room. "Sounds absolutely splendiferous!"

"Great!" Applejack replied. "We'll all need to pitch in. Ah figured mahself and Pinkie can handle the food. Twilight, you'll handle the furniture and decorations. Raindow, y'all will handle the clouds."

"Sounds like a plan," the three mares spoke in unison.

* * *

The next morning, two ponies were woken by the sun gleaming through the window. Fluttershy slowly sat up, smiling when she saw Rarity laying beside her, looking up at her.

"Good morning, Rarity."

"Ah, good morning, dear," Rarity sat up and nuzzled her marefriend.

"You know, we don't always have to stay at my house." Fluttershy placed her hoof on Rarity's and rested her head on the unicorn's shoulder.

"But what about Sweetie Belle? She'd find it rather unusual to find me sleeping with a mare."

"She has to know sooner or later. Besides, she's going to be suspicious anyway, you've spent the last two nights with me." Rarity lifted Fluttershy's head to make eye contact.

"I guess you're right, darling. We'll spend tonight at my house, alright?"

"Okay." The mares leant forward and met in the middle, kissing each other softly and slowly. They continued to kiss, each holding each other in their hoofs. Rarity hesitantly broke the kiss when she felt - and heard - her stomach rumble. Fluttershy's followed suit.

"I suppose some breakfast is in order..." Rarity begun to stand, but was stopped halfway by Fluttershy.

"Let me handle breakfast, you are my guest after all." Rarity simply smiled, sat back down, and obliged her marefriend's wish.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'll get it," Fluttershy remarked, rising from her seat next to her purple-maned marefriend. She opened her front door and met eyes with Applejack.

"Well, hiya Fluttershy! Is Rarity with ya? She wasn't at 'er boutique."

"Oh yes, she is here. Rarity! Applejack wants to see you!" Fluttershy 'yelled' out to the unicorn on her couch. She sat up hastily to greet the Earth pony.

"Oh, hello Applejack. I take it this is regarding what I asked of you?" Fluttershy heard the discretion in Rarity's voice and retreated back inside her cottage.

"Yeah. It's all ready fer ya both. Y'all are gonna have the best night ever!" Rarity smiled, thanked Applejack, and returned to her pegasus' side, enveloping her in a tight hug. Fluttershy returned the favour.

"Fluttershy."

"Yes, Rarity?"

"We're going to Sweet Apple Acres tonight."

"Oh, um, what for?" Fluttershy rested her head on Rarity's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

"It's a surprise, dear."

'I wonder what this could be? Oh, I'm so nervous! But I trust her. I wonder if she's taking me on a date. Oh, I hope so! It'll be just perfect! It will be the perfect time to tell her... I can finally say "I love you..."'

* * *

"Alright, you can open your eyes, dear!"

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and gasped, taken aback by the scenery. Atop a hill at Sweet Apple Acres rested a table with a white and red checkerboard tablecloth. On the table was three lit candles and empty plates. Fluttershy looked up and took in the highlight of the setup. In the sky was a single cloud in the shape of a heart.

She turned to Rarity, a wide grin crossing the gap between her cheeks. "Oh, thank you, Rarity! This is absolutely amazing!" She leapt into the unicorn's hooves.

"Don't get too hasty, dear. We've got a brilliant night ahead of us.

Applejack waited the couple, wearing her formal gown. For dinner, the two were served salad with a side of hay fries, and for dessert they feasted on cake and apple pie.

After pleasantly devouring their meals and began to stare into each other's eyes. Fluttershy leant forward and rested her head on her hooves, smiling. Rarity leaned forward and took Fluttershy's hooves in her own.

'It's now or never, Fluttershy...'

"Rarity..."

"Yes, dear?"

"You've given me the best night of my life, and I can't thank you enough for going through so much trouble just for me."

"Oh, Fluttershy, it'd be silly to think that I wouldn't go to these measures to make my marefriend happy." Fluttershy simply stared into Rarity's eyes, their souls connecting at the heart.

"Rarity...?"

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I... I..." The pegasus took a deep breath, then sighed. "I love you, Rarity."

The unicorn blushed, caught off guard by what she had just heard. She quickly regained her sanity and held Fluttershy's hooves tighter.

"I love you too, Fluttershy."

The two leant in to meet for a slow, chaste kiss, both thanking Celestia for their special someponies.

* * *

"Twilight, I have a problem... I didn't know who else to turn to..."

"Oh, what is it? You can trust me, we are friends and all." Twilight invited her friend inside and they both sat down on the couch.

She sighed, her head hanging low. "I think I'm in love with Fluttershy..."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I want to say thanks for the alerts and favourites, they really mean a lot to me.

I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave reviews to help keep me going. Some constructive criticism or suggestions would be great.

I'd also like to thank T-Virus Within, my frequent reviewer, for keeping up with the story and giving me such nice reviews.

-Kori


	5. The Third Wheel

Chapter Five: Third Wheel

* * *

"You... you what?" Twilight was in shock. She couldn't believe what had come from her friend's mouth. "S-Since when were you into mares?!"

"Twi, can we stay on topic? This is serious! I'm really scared!"

"Rainbow, there's really not much I can do! I can't help with this, you know she's with Rarity." Twilight brought a hoof to her cyan friend as she let her tears freefall.

"I know, but I can't help how I feel!"

"Rainbow, just promise me that you won't come between them."

"... Alright. I promise, Twi. I'm the Element of Loyalty, I wouldn't do anything like that." Rainbow rose from her seat and made her way over to the exit, Twilight following.

"Will you be okay? I'm always here if you need a helping hoof."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Twi." Rainbow dashed ahead and took off to her cloud house, leaving Twilight with a trail of dust. _This must be really haunting if it can bring Rainbow Dash to tears_.

Twilight gently closed the door and retreated back to her books as Spike awoke from his nap. "Why does everypony come to me about these things?"

"About what?" Asked Spike from the stairway.

"It's nothing to worry about, Spike."

* * *

"Ah, good morning, dear! How did you sleep?" Rarity opened her bedroom curtains as Fluttershy woke from her slumber.

"I slept wonderfully with you beside me, Rarity," Fluttershy remarked as she pulled the unicorn to her level for a kiss.

"I must say, you've become a lot more confident ever since we got together."

"R-Really?" Fluttershy slightly blushed.

"But, of course! I mean, you did say 'I love you,' which I would never have expected." Fluttershy's face turned sour as Rarity realized what she had said.

"You didn't expect me to love you?"

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I meant that I wouldn't have expected you to come out and say it like that. We all know how... shy... you can be."

Fluttershy forgave her marefriend as they begun to hear footsteps. The door swung open and Sweetie Belle jumped on the bed.

"Good morning, sis! Oh, hi Fluttershy, what are you doing here? Did you have a sleepover?"

"Um, I guess you could say that..." Fluttershy looked away from Sweetie Belle and looked at Rarity. The unicorn took the hint and took Fluttershy's hooves in her own.

"Sweetie Belle... Fluttershy and myself are... different... from our other friends. Fluttershy and I have something very special." Rarity and Fluttershy smiled as Sweetie Belle was hit with a sudden wave of realisation.

"Are you and Fluttershy together?!"

"Yes, Sweetie Belle," Fluttershy responded.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" Sweetie Bell jumped around the bed, smiling giddily. "I can't wait to tell Scoots and Apple Bloom!"

She bounced out of the room, Rarity and Fluttershy giggling at the happy filly.

* * *

The mares had a simple feast of toast together with Sweetie Belle, who was asking a myriad of questions such as how it happened and who asked who out. Throughout breakfast, Sweetie Belle kept her eyes fixated on the couple, praying they would kiss.

Rarity took care of a few chores around the boutique while Fluttershy kept her company, and of course helped her. It was a peaceful morning.

Was.

The couple was on a quiet walk through Ponyville when they were interrupted by the enigma that is Pinkamena Diane Pie. "Oh hi you guys! Isn't this a great day? It's such a great day!"

"Oh, uh... How are you this morning, Pinkie?" Rarity hesitantly asked, a little upset at their perfect morning coming to an intermission.

"I'm great! No, I'm fantabulous! I was actually looking for somepony to taste my new cupcakes! Are you guys in or are you guys in?"

Fluttershy and Rarity looked at one another and smiled. "That sounds wonderful, Pinkie," the pegasus remarked.

The three arrived at Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy and Rarity were completely taked aback when they saw the treats on the counter. Resting on a tray were twelve heart-shaped cupcakes with pink and purple icing in a swirl pattern, coming together in the centre.

"Pinkie, did you do this for us?" Rarity asked, still in shock.

"Yep! Seeing you two around town always put me in a lovey-dovey mood so I wanted to do something to commemorate that so I made these cupcakes so that you two would be happy!" The couple eyed the cupcakes, but were distracted upon hearing somepony entering the building.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash! Perfect timing! We're trying my new cupcakes!" Rainbow's eyes lit up and she dashed to the counter. Her face fell when she saw the design.

She turned her head to see Rarity and Fluttershy sharing a cupcake, feeding it to each other. She turned and began to leave.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked, diverting her attention from her marefriend.

"I-It's nothing. I just... I just... I can't do this." Rainbow bolted out of Sugarcube Corner, her head down and tears falling.

"Rarity-"

"Go. You're her best friend. I'll catch up." Fluttershy nodded and took off in Rainbow's direction. She eventually found Rainbow sitting in a field, crying. _It's been a long time since I've seen Rainbow Dash cry_. She cleared her throat.

"Rainbow?" The cyan pegasus whipped her head around.

"Damn it, Fluttershy," she muttered to herself, burying her face in her forelegs again. Fluttershy took a seat beside her and rested a hoof around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow looked up at her friend's smiling face.

"I... I can't, Fluttershy. I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

"Rainbow Dash, you're my best friend, and I can't watch you cry and not do anyth-"

"I love you, Fluttershy! There, I said it!" Fluttershy was dumbfounded. Her eyes widened and her grip on her friend's shoulder faltered.

"Rainbow... I-" Fluttershy was cut off when Rainbow pushed her lips against hers, forcefully kissing her.

"RAINBOW DASH!" A voice called from afar. Rainbow hastily pulled away.

"R-Rarity!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!

I'm back, guys! And it feels great! I'm sorry for my long hiatus but I'm back with some stuff!

I think part of my problem was the schedule. Sorry, but this won't be updating once a week. That caused too much of a problem for me. Instead, this will be updating whenever I finish a chapter. And who knows? This may update quicker as a result!

-Kori


	6. Destiny Awaits

Chapter Six: Destiny Awaits

* * *

Fluttershy slowly backed away, intimidated by Rarity's outburst.

"I-"

"Don't even try to justify this! Why were _you_ kissing _my_ marefiend?!" Rainbow glanced down, not being able to look Rarity in the eye.

"And Fluttershy, why would you kiss her? I thought you were happy! I thought _we_ were happy!"

"No, Rarity I-" Fluttershy began.

"Save it!" Rarity turned and walked away, not looking back. Tears falling freely to the ground, Fluttershy ran.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

*CREAK*

"Oh, hi Flutter- wait, what's wrong?" Twilight cut herself off upon seeing the pain in the meek pegasus' eyes.

"R-Rarity left me!" The unicorn's jaw dropped. She guided Fluttershy inside, sat her down and shut the door.

"She left you? Why?" Twilight rested her hoof around Fluttershy's shoulders and wiped the tears from her face.

"S-she didn't let me explain w-when Rainbow Dash k-kissed me-"

"Rainbow Dash did WHAT?!" Twilight's yell echoed through the library as her eyes filled with rage. She settled down upon seeing Fluttershy still upset.

"Fluttershy, would you like to stay here tonight?" The pegasus nodded.

"Spike!" Twilight called out. Spike emerged from upstairs.

"Yes Twilight?"

"Put the kettle on, I'm going out."

"Okay. Where are you going? Why's Fluttershy cryi-"

"Rainbow Dash kissed her and Rarity dumped her. I'm gonna go yell at both of them." Twilight spoke to Spike in a hushed whisper and immediately left.

"Uh... what?"

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

*CREAK*

"Oh, hello Twi-"

"We need to talk, Rarity. Now."

"Oh, uh, what about?" Twilight brought her face to Rarity's and bored her gaze into Rarity's core.

"You know _exactly_ what about. I want you to tell me _exactly_ why Fluttershy, your _marefriend_, came knocking on my door, _crying_?" Twilight kept her voice deep and intimidating as Rarity quivered under her stare.

"Fluttershy went to console Rainbow Dash and when I caught up, they were kissing! What could I have done?"

"For your information, Rainbow Dash _forced_ herself on Fluttershy, and you didn't even let your own marefriend explain her side of the story!" Rarity started to cry as she looked away from Twilight.

"Oh, I've been a terrible marefriend! What do I do, Twilight?"

"Lucky for you, Fluttershy's very forgiving. I want you to go to my house and let her explain herself. I'm gonna go yell at Rainbow Dash."

"Okay, Twilight." With that, Twilight hastily departed.

* * *

"Fluttershy?" Rarity quietly called out as she opened the unlocked door to Twilight's home. She felt a pang of guilt upon seeing the pain stricken expression sprawling across her marefriend's crying face.

"Fluttershy, I'm so very sorry." Fluttershy turned away, closing her eyes. Rarity moved closer and took a seat beside her.

"Please just hear me out. I've been a terrible marefriend today. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and left you like that. I won't blame you if you say no, but please, will you forgive me?" Rarity felt Fluttershy's lips embrace her own. Fluttershy pulled away and looked into Rarity's eyes, smiling.

"I forgive you, Rarity. I can't stay mad at you." Rarity threw her legs around Fluttershy's waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Fluttershy."

"I love you too, Rarity."

* * *

After half an hour of searching, Twilight finally found the mare she was looking for sitting by herself on a hill, tears travelling down her face.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight fiercely called out.

"Just let me have it! Yell at me and be done!" Twilight was taken aback.

"What?" She asked, a quizzical tone to her voice.

"I know what I did was horribly wrong! Yell at me and make me feel guiltier!" She practically screamed.

"Rainbow, I'm not gonna yell at you. Granted, I can't condone what you did, I know how hard this is for you as well." Twilight sat beside the sobbing pegasus and rested her foreleg around her shoulders. Rainbow buried her head in Twilight's neck and continued to cry. The unicorn simply continued to hold her.

A good ten minutes later, Rainbow raised her head and rested it on Twilight's shoulder.

"Thanks, Twi."

"It's okay. But don't expect this kind of forgiveness from Rarity, you know what she can be like." Rainbow Dash cringed at the thought.

* * *

*CREAK*

All eyes turned to Twilight and Rainbow as they entered the room. Rainbow looked down at the sight of the mare she loved being held by another. Rarity stared at her with ferocity coating her gaze, whereas Fluttershy smiled at her, which bewildered Rainbow even further.

"Rarity..." Fluttershy squeaked and nudged her marefriend. Rarity sighed and looked sympathetically at Rainbow.

"Rainbow, please don't feel too down. Yes, you made a mistake and yes, I got angry, but I was the most at fault for not trying to understand. Fluttershy and I talked, and we both forgive you." Rainbow's frown was quickly turned upside down as she dashed over and embraced the couple in a hug.

"Thank you so much, guys! This won't happen again, I promise!"

The mares talked for an hour more, smiling and laughing. Rainbow, despite still harbouring feelings for Fluttershy, was nothing but relieved. And who knows? Maybe she will find a special somepony of her own someday.

* * *

"Ready to go, Fluttershy?"

"Always."

The mares departed, ready to fully enjoy their day together, the way they had planned.

**_End_**

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. It's over. That's it, guys! The thrilling conclusion to Gem of My Eye, and I must say that I have greatly enjoyed the ride, as I hope you all did, too.

I want to give a huge shoutout to all of my reviewers. You guys rock. All the kindhearted reviews that you gave me really kept my spirits going and the words flowing.

Be sure to follow me, as this is not the last you shall see of me. In fact, hint hint, I already have a new series in the works that you guys will love!

Once again, thank you all, and I hope that I see you all again sometime.

This is Kori, signing out. Let's meet back tomorrow, shall we?


End file.
